SILENCE
by Serena Sly
Summary: Nada nos unia mais do que nosso silencio. - NC 18 - Projeto Instintos.


**Capa** - h t t p: / /i 3 3 . t i n y p i c. c o m / 2 9 z t r m w . j p g .

Essa fic contém linguagem indecente, sexo e violência. Estando adequadamente advertidos, boa leitura.

* * *

x- **SILENCE** -x

Se você não tivesse gritado que eu era incapaz, talvez e apenas talvez eu tivesse conseguido controlar o venenoso ódio que inflamou meu sangue. Cada minúsculo e insignificante músculo do meu rosto se contraiu ao encará-la e eu soube que se não me vingasse, isso iria me consumir. E fiz. E isso está me consumindo agora de qualquer merda de jeito.

Odeio você Sangue ruim.

Odeio você por que você sabe que te odeio e sabe o que eu fiz. E sabe que eu faria tudo de novo e que isso esta me destruindo.

Você esta me destruindo sendo que eu, somente eu tenho o direito de fazer isso com você por que foi você quem começou tudo. E eu me lembro daquele dia como sinto seu cheiro impregnado nas terminações nervosas de minhas narinas. Seu imundo cheiro. Seu sangue sujo. Seu. Seu maldito e peculiar cheiro.

Meu coração nunca tinha batido tão descontrolado enquanto te espreitava naquele corredor mofado. As paredes daquele castelo sempre me lembraram algo pútrido. Cheiro de decomposição misturado a mofo. Mas esperei. Esperei por que sabia que sua incompetência em ser interessante te faria estar além das horas tardias, na compreensível solidão da biblioteca. Onde mais você estaria? Com seus amigos "livros". Livros não falam Granger e você nunca gostou muito de ouvir mesmo. Ao menos eles tornavam sua infeliz vida um pouco mais colorida. Por que você sempre foi desinteressante e tediosa. E eu estava certo. Você passou. Passou por mim tão tediosamente absorta em sua mediocridade que não foi capaz de se defender do feitiço que te lancei. E cada músculo do meu corpo tenso, relaxou. Relaxou por que eu estava vingado. Estava vingado por que já sabia exatamente o que faria com você, deitada no chão de pedra úmido e sujo. Sujo como você Granger. Como o liquido escarlate que escorria de algum lugar em meio aos seus desalinhados cabelos feios.

Parece engraçado Granger, mas ainda não te acho bonita. Acho que minimamente melhor, mas você não é e nem nunca foi bonita. Uma pena. Talvez se você fosse só um pouco bonita eu teria evitado à agressividade com a qual invadi seu corpo a primeira vez. Não que você não goste. Mas o cheiro de sangue e esperma ainda impregna o ar quando te vejo. E você gostou. Sempre achei que você gostaria e sabe por quê? Por que isso te tirava da medíocre vida que leva Granger. Sua vidinha infeliz com seu maridinho vermelho. Homem não é vermelho e só você para acabar com essa desgraça. Granger, Granger.

As vezes só te odeio por que ainda vem aqui me torturar quando todos se esqueceram de mim. O ser mesquinho e vil que vive dentro de você se camufla atrás de todo esse altruísmo de fachada. A doce Granger continua a me visitar e olhar nos meus frios olhos pra relembrar o ódio com o qual te humilhei a primeira vez. A primeira, a segunda, a terceira. Por que é disso que você sempre gostou maldita. Sempre gostou de ser fodida no chão por um pau que te estourasse por dentro. Que te colocasse no seu lugar de mulher atoa. Vulgar. Meu pau. E você continua vindo aqui me dissecar por entre as grades desse '_ratódromo', _por que é isso que somos. Somos iguais maldita. Eu gosto de te foder e você gosta. Você goza Granger. Goza e implora pra que meta mais fundo, mais forte e maisdoloroso. Eu sei e você sabe. E você sabe quecontinua vindo aqui pra ter certeza que não vou contar o quanto você gosta. Eu sei Granger que se você pudesse, levantaria seu elegante vestido de puritana e esfregaria sua vagina molhada entre essas grades esperando que eu te chupasse e te fizesse gozar de novo. Por que eu sei que seu vermelho marido nunca te fez isso.

Oh Granger. Pobre e infeliz sangue ruim. Vítima de sua mediocridade.

Acredito que as malditas duas horas que passa uma vez por mês sentada me espreitando, está insuficiente pra você agora. Talvez você pense que seu silencio me incomoda, mas está errada. Adoro seu silencio por que ele combina exatamente com o meu Granger. E você nunca poderá dizer que não combinamos em algo.

Eu sei que você sonha que vá te falar algo bonito ou agradável, esquece sangue ruim. Eu nunca falarei com você. Nunca falarei como você nunca falou sobre o dia em que te comi no maldito piso imundo da escola. Não sei se achou que me ignorando você me atingiria de alguma merda de forma, mas talvez não soubesse que sempre fui mestre em ignorar. Tanto que quando me sentia entediado, te esperava no mesmo corredor escuro pra te comer brutalmente como você gostava. E você continuava em silencio. E foi aí que soube o quanto gostava Granger por que você nunca parou de passar por ali.

Quando te acharam Granger há um ano atrás eu já estava fodido. Não por que te impedi de abandonar meu luxuoso quarto no hotel trouxa, e te obriguei a permanecer sabe lá por quantos dias e noites. Não. Eu estava fodido Granger por que não conseguia te deixar partir e nesse exato instante de sufocante dependência eu fodi com tudo. Fodi com a porra da minha vida e com a sua literalmente.

Quando te acharam, o choque ao te verem amarrada, me fez rir durante todo meu julgamento e acharam que estava louco. Louco uma porra. Você estava levemente machucada e eu sei que isso era tão pouco perto do que você gostava. Ainda sim foi a noite em que você gozou mais desesperadamente. Gritou tanto que meu pau ainda endurece ao lembrar. Na verdade ele está duro agora de olhar pra você Granger. Exatamente aqui em silencio olhando pra mim e esperando que te fale algo que insanamente quer ouvir. Não vou falar. Nem que passemos a eternidade nesse silencio Granger, não me importo. Eu gosto. E você também gosta, senão não estaria aqui. Ou não me divirta achando que isso poderá mudar. Merlim. Quase dois anos e não aprendeu nada sobre mim Granger. Isso não vai mudar. E sabe por que não? Você não sabe não é sangue ruim. Você nunca sabe de nada. E isso te faz tão enfadonhamente contraditória que me faz te odiar mais.

Eu quero você exatamente assim maldita. Exatamente morrendo por dentro como eu estou e se estou é por sua culpa. Foi você quem me livrou do beijo do dementador Granger. Foi você que naquele maldito julgamento tentou aliviar minha pena. Foi você quem bancou a filha da puta santinha e caridosa a ponto de me conceder o perdão. Eu te odeio Granger filha duma puta. E sabe por que sua puta. Por que você não é nem de longe uma santa. Pensa que eu não sei o medo que corre nas suas veias de que os membros vermelhos da sua hipócrita família, descubram que a vadiazinha que eles consolavam naquele maldito julgamento não é uma santa? Que não te obriguei a ir aquele hotel comigo? Que não era a primeira vez que ia até lá? Eu sei quem é você de verdade e sei diferenciar o fedor do seu sangue quando está com medo ou quando está excitada. Falsa santa.

Agora Granger, nesse instante você está excitada. Excitada por me ver com essa camiseta rala e surrada. Por ver meu pau marcando nessa calça de moletom marinho. Esta uma puta excitada por que de onde está sentada pode sentir o cheiro do sabonete que usei pouco antes de entrar. Não nego Granger. Não vou negar que usei por que sabia que viria. Por que era essa a torturante sensação que queria te fazer passar.

Eu também podia me aproximar das grades e resmungar meu hálito de pasta de hortelã pra você Granger. Exatamente a mesma pasta que você morria por sentir na minha boca. Mas não. E sabe por que não Granger? Por que eu sei que você não resistiria e não confio em mim para resistir também, e isso me faz te odiar ainda mais.

_- Urgh! Malfoy..._

Uow, isso é novo. Pela primeira vez você quebrou nosso silencio Granger. O que? Está nervosa? Não ache que moverei um músculo em sua direção para me mostrar interessado no que quer que seja. Nem sonhe. Na verdade não me importa. O que me interessa é que continue desperdiçando sua insignificante vida, idealizando como seria se eu ainda a fodesse Granger. Posso ver o que está fazendo, estou olhando pra você. Então por que não quebra logo esse silencio e fode com nosso pacto mudo? O que nunca combinamos. Perda de tempo.

Ah! Isso sim é uma atitude, mas o que fará? Vai mesmo se esfregar nas grades pra que eu levante e te coma por elas? Tente Granger e veja se me convence. Não sou tão difícil, nunca fui e você sabe. Ah! Que pena. Adeus então. Até o próximo mês _minha_ vadia.

Mas que patética. Juro que se não estivesse caído exatamente em cima do meu coturno barato, diria ser ilusório. As palavras sempre foram um maldito obstáculo para você sua sangue ruim burra. Uma carta. Quer me confidenciar o que não dissemos durante todos esses anos por uma carta. Isso só poderia partir de você Granger. Talvez e somente talvez eu lhe diga isso da próxima vez que vier, e talvez concorde com seu atrevimento. Se for isso que tanto quer. Se for quebrar meu silencio, talvez eu te dê depois que ler essa pieguice e talvez você se de conta de que se eu quisesse falar contigo, eu já teria feito.

* * *

_Se talvez e apenas talvez você tivesse algo a me dizer Malfoy, eu não gostaria mais de ouvir. Não que um dia eu tenha desejado isso, por que eu sei que de sua boca nunca sairia algo bom se dirigido a mim. Você se dirigiu a mim muitas vezes sim, mas nunca foi pra algo bom. Nunca._

_Mas não lhe culpo Malfoy, por que não acredito que coisas boas tenham acontecido em sua vida pra que você as devolvesse. Por que só assim Malfoy e um Ser pode ser bom. E você nunca o foi. Nem mesmo pra você._

_Eu não te odeio, embora tenho absoluta certeza de que você pense o contrario. Não te odeio Malfoy._

_Não te odeio por ter tirado minha virgindade de maneira brutal e doentia. Não. E não por que sou boa ou altruísta. Longe de mim. Simplesmente por que se te odiasse eu seria pior que você Malfoy. Com esse sentimento mesquinho de vingança barata, esse mesmo que te impede de conquistar uma mulher ser ter que submetê-la as suas insanidades. Seu sentimento de incapacidade. Você é incapaz Malfoy. _

_Não te odeio por ter-me fodido tão depravadamente que me tornaste uma puta pra qualquer sociedade e me enraizasse um vicio tão profundo que me sinto sufocada em lembrar mesmo sem te ver. Jamais te odiaria por isso Malfoy e sabe por quê? Não. É claro que você não sabe. Você nunca saberia algo que estivesse fora do mundinho particular abaixo do seu umbigo. Por que Malfoy acredito que tudo que é despertado, mesmo sem ser consentido, é de sua própria natureza. E ninguém muda quem somos de verdade. E mesmo dependente de seus caprichos. Mesmo sabendo que jamais gozaria com outro como com você, isso não muda o fato de que eu não te escolhi. Não te escolhi Malfoy e isso está te matando que eu sei. E isso nos muda. E você sabe._

_Se você um dia abrisse essa sua maldita boca, aposto que me diria que eu nunca tive escolha por que você nunca me quis. Mas eu tive Malfoy. E se você não me quisesse. Não me quisesse desesperadamente, nunca teria retornado aquele corredor. Não retornaria inconscientemente cada vez com mais freqüência Malfoy, e de repente com tanta freqüência que cheguei a pensar que estivesse louco. Louco a ponto de achar que eu gostasse. Sinto muito Malfoy que você tenha confundido minha temporária insanidade com desejo. Alias, não sinto por que você gostava. Sempre gostou. E o prazer que você me proporcionava de repente me fez me sentir menos humana, menos boa, menos merecedora de tudo que acontecia a meu redor. E eu precisava disso. Precisava me sentir humana pra achar quem eu verdadeiramente era. E consegui Malfoy. E estou aqui. E não te escolhi._

'_Santos' não existem Malfoy. Nunca existiram e nem quando era apenas trouxa eu não acreditava neles. Ninguém que passa pelos pecados e prazeres da terra podem ser santificado e sabe por que Malfoy? Por que os prazeres são pecados perfeitos. E são bons. Oh! Merlim como os são. Ainda te sinto pulsando e estocando seu enorme pau no meu sexo Malfoy. Batendo tão forte pra ouvir meu grito de dor tanto quanto meu prazer. Você adorava e não por que me dava prazer. Não. Isso não seria você. Você gostava por que sempre pensou que era insubstituível. Que foder a sangue ruim era sua mais perversa vitoria. Mas não é Malfoy. Tanto não é que não te escolhi e você sabe._

_E sabe de uma coisa. Talvez você não acredite. Mas todo o tempo que passo aqui te observando Malfoy. Uma grande parte é memorizando o quanto você é perversamente bonito. Merlim, como você é bonito Malfoy em toda sua singularidade. Seus olhos indiferentes. A curva sarcástica de seus lábios finos quando você esta sendo irônico. O cheiro de homem viril que você exala mesmo longe de uma fêmea. Você é tão desconcertantemente bonito que te saberia décor entre um milhão de homens Malfoy. E sabe por que te saberia? Por que dentre um milhão de homens Malfoy, você é o único que me destruiria. E te decoro pra te ter sempre o mais longe de mim. Por que eu não te escolhi e você sabe. E mesmo não te escolhendo Malfoy, tenho medo de me aproximar dessas grades e apertar meus seios entre elas pra sentir seus dedos duros me excitando, ou me esfregar no gélido ferro pra te imaginar me estocando. Você me excita, mas é apenas isso._

_Por que mesmo não te escolhendo Malfoy, eu não te odeio. Não. Nem minimamente. Não. E sabe por quê? Por que pra se odiar alguém Malfoy tem que se importar. E você não me importa. Não._

_Não amenizei seu julgamento por que me importava com você Malfoy._

_Não te livrei do beijo do dementador por que queria que estivesse bem. Não. Não Malfoy. _

_E muito menos por que sou boa. Você sabe que não o sou. Ninguém o é. Não pra mim ou depois do que vivi contigo. Nem você e nem eu e ambos sabemos._

_Sabe por que fiz isso Malfoy? É claro que não sabe e não sabe por que naquele maldito dia você estava tão vulnerável que não queria ver. E foi aí que descobri que você estava fodido. Muito mais do que me tinha fodido literalmente. E foi naquele fatídico dia que você soube que eu não havia te escolhido Malfoy. E você morreu._

_Você morreu Malfoy. Eu vi. Vi nos seus olhos quando segurou meu braço me impedindo de sair daquele luxuoso hotel trouxa que sabia que mantinha só pros nossos encontros. Você mantinha nossos dias. Você mantinha nossas manias. Você se mantinha pra mim e exclusivamente pra mim. Mesmo acreditando que era pra me fazer mal. Isso te mantinha Malfoy. E você morreu quando descobriu insipidamente que não me manteria mais. Eu não te escolhi e você soube. E eu soube que tinha te destruído. Eu tive escolha Malfoy. E não escolhi você.E te prenderem foi só conseqüência._

_E você tentou. Eu sei que tentou de todas as maneiras que sabia, por que você não sabia outra coisa sobre mim além do jeito que gostava de ser fodida. Você tentou me fazer mudar de opinião sobre meu casamento. Tentou sim Malfoy. E gozei em cada uma de suas desesperadas tentativas. E nem mesmo a surra que me deu me faria mudar de idéia e sabe por que Malfoy? Por que simplesmente eu não te escolhi._

_Você é meu lado doente Malfoy. E você sabe que é o culpado disso. Desde o primeiro dia. Desde o maldito dia em que levantou a mão pra mim e eu disse que você não seria capaz. Em Hograwts. No único lugar do mundo em que tinha certeza que nada de mal me aconteceria. E justamente lá você me contaminou. Sim Malfoy por que você sempre esteve doente. Vingança é a pior delas. Contaminou-te desde sempre. Sinto por você Malfoy. Sinto por não ter sido capaz de lutar contra isso. Eu lutei Malfoy. Tanto lutei que não te escolhi e sabe qual é o único motivo de não te falar nada disso. De não cuspir na sua cara todo o __não__ ódio que sinto por você seu puto. Por que você é um puto perdido Malfoy, ah é. É tão fodidamente puto que não consegue enxergar mesmo no fim de tudo, que nada nunca nos uniu mais que nosso silencio. Que nada aconteceria se não nos abstivéssemos de falar e não calássemos essa maldita loucura que nos mantinha. Sempre foi nosso silencio Malfoy. Desde o inicio. Ora por medo, ora por aceitação e me arrisco em dizer que até por desejo nos mantínhamos calados. Somos doentes Malfoy. Tão doentes que continuo vindo aqui todos os meses e me mantenho calada por medo. É isso mesmo medo. Medo de te ver pior do que sei que está Malfoy. E sei que você nunca contou para meu marido e para ninguém da nossa doença, também por medo. Isso mesmo Malfoy. Mesmo que você nunca assuma, eu sei que você morre de medo de ficar sem mim. Pode rir Malfoy. Até eu riria se não estivesse agora mesmo, com o estomago embrulhado de medo de que tudo que acabei de escrever não seja o mais remotamente verdade. Por que eu acredito nisso de verdade. E sei que você sabe Malfoy que nós nunca seriamos diferentes do que somos._

_Eu não te odeio Malfoy por que mesmo da sua maneira doentia, você me fez melhor. E quero sinceramente que esteja bem. Você sairá logo daí e terá sua insana vida de volta longe de Londres. Esse é o acordo. Essas são as condições que consegui para você Malfoy. É tudo que posso te dar por ter me feito alguém melhor. É eu sei que minha visão de melhora lhe parece perversamente distorcida. Ser uma fodida depravada e não conseguir ter um maldito orgasmo com meu próprio marido não lhe deve parecer com algo melhor. Mas eu sou Malfoy. Eu sou. E sabe por quê? _

_Por que me livrei de você, e afortunadamente você não me silencia mais. Nunca mais Malfoy. E sua liberdade me liberta dessa obsessão por seu sexo, me liberta da sua beleza depravada, me liberta da doença que você foi pra mim. _

_Adeus Malfoy! _

_H.J.._

* * *

Quando você ler essa carta Granger eu já estarei longe. Não deveria ter respondido por que ruminei aquela merda toda que você me deixou por quase três meses antes de ser liberto. E nesses três meses você não voltou nenhuma vez pra que lhe cuspisse toda mentirada que você escreveu. Medo? Sua fodida filha da puta, não sei onde tirou a estúpida idéia de que me atingira de alguma forma. De que tivesse a opção de _**não**_ me escolher Granger, já que nunca teve a opção de me escolher e sabe por que Granger? Não, é claro que não sabe. Você nunca soube por que nunca foi capaz de enxergar que a beleza do errado é que o certo não tem graça. Você não tinha graça antes de mim Granger e não tem sem mim. O instinto de um animal é proteger sua cria quando pequena guiá-la quando jovem e dispensá-la quando adulta. Tudo no seu tempo. Por quê? Por que fui eu quem te escolheu Granger. Você literalmente nunca teve escolha alguma. Nem tem. Nem hoje e nem nunca enquanto eu não quiser. Você é meu animal de estimação e não te dispensei ainda. E sabe por que Granger? Sabe?

Por que isso não é uma despedida.

Até breve!

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy.**_

* * *

_N/A - Fic feita para o Projeto Instintos postado na FeB. E essa é minha versão._

_Bjx! E obrigada Dark pela capa belissima. Aliás todas._

_**Serena Sly**_

_Reviews please._


End file.
